Swipe Right
by Sun-and-Moon49
Summary: Traducción de la historia Swipe Right de Seiyuna. Resumen: Kurapika conoce al hombre de sus sueños en una aplicación de citas.
1. Capítulo 1

Aclaración: esta es una traducción de la historia "Swipe Right" de la gran autora Seiyuna. He recibido su permiso, así que por favor si desean chequear más de sus historias vayan a su perfil en la página de "archive of our own"

link: archiveofourown. org/works/11661750/chapters/26241084?view_adult=true

 **Capitulo 1**

Permitir que Leorio creara su perfil fue un error.

Kurapika pensó que debían de haber por lo menos un millón de maneras para describirlo. Él era un entusiasta del café que prosperaba en cafeterías y librerías. Él conocía más lenguas que la mayoría de las personas y sabía lo que era cambiar entre cinco idiomas en una conversación. Él era el amigo abogado excepcional que ayudaba a la gente a través de las ambiguas áreas legales de la vida. Pero nada de eso estaba cerca de lo que Leorio escribió.

 **Kurapika, 20 años**

 _"Las piedras y palos podrán romper mis huesos, pero las cadenas y látigos me excitan"_

-¿Qué?- Kurapika casi deja caer su teléfono- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! La gente va a tener una idea equivocada…"

-¿Qué debería haber escrito entonces?- Leorio negó con la cabeza y tomo el celular de sus manos.

-Oh, no lo sé, ¿"Soy un estudiante destacado. Solo busco recomendaciones de libros. No se preocupen si me toma meses responderte"?

Kurapika se mofó, dejando que Leorio le mostrará fotos que había elegido para su perfil. La primera foto lo mostraba sentado en la biblioteca, leyendo uno de los libros de su autor favorito. En la siguiente vestía un traje negro, su atuendo cotidiano en el trabajo y atando su corbata. Había una escénica también, donde estaba rodeado por comida y amigos en un picnic. No le gustaba tomar fotos de sí mismo, pero estas eran lo suficientemente decentes, solo fotos sencillas de él tomadas por sus amigos.

O eso pensó. Ya que le esperaba una foto suya del año pasado, vestido con un uniforme de secretaria ajustado a su figura. La falda por sobre sus muslos, exponiendo sus piernas de una forma que era todo menos apropiada.

Leorio sonrió como si le estuviese haciendo un favor: -Tienes que destacar con este tipo de audiencia.

-Como si citar canciones las letras de canciones antiguas y ponerme una foto de travesti me lo permitiera. Debo diferir- Kurapika se volvió hacia sus libros, intentando completar sus tareas de la noche - ésta fue una idea ridícula.

-Si, si. Solo diviertete un poco, ¿Quieres?- Leorio continuó navegando por la aplicación, ojeando los distintos perfiles de hombres que se encontraba -Mira, haces juego con un hombre.

La brillante pantalla fue expuesta en su rostro:- ves, le mandé un mensaje.

Kurapika le arrebató el teléfono y miró el mensaje: -tienes que estar bromeando.

-Lo siento, ¿Fui demasiado lejos está vez?

-No importa. Voy a borrar la aplicación de todas formas.

Como si fuera una señal, la pantalla se iluminó con una notificación.

-Bueno, el chico respondió.

-Entonces ignoralo.

-Pero él parece tu tipo. Alto, moreno y ¿guapo?

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Leorio tenía razón. Había una foto de un hombre mirando pensativamente desde una ventana. No era una selfie, y en realidad curiosa, porque era claramente una predeterminada pose con el propósito de capturar un especie de atmósfera soñadora. Pero el amanecer acentuaba su pálida piel y cabello negro, logrando darle una cualidad etérea a sus facciones. Tenía vendajes alrededor de su frente -¿una herida en la cabeza, tal vez?- y unas extrañas orbes turquesas que adornaban cada una de sus orejas. En su perfil:

 **Kuroro, 28**

 _Empresario_ _Disfruta de libros raros, música clásica y museos._ _Padre de dos preciosos peces._

Kurapika resopló ante la última declaración. A pesar de lo atractivo que era el hombre, había cosas más importantes esa noche, así que bloqueó su teléfono rápidamente y volvió a la lectura de su libro de texto.

Dándole a Leorio una mirada glacial para acallar lo que iba a decir: - solo termina tu trabajo.

Y eso fue todo.

Por mucho que sus amigos intentarán empujarlo a una relación, el no veía necesario buscar tal conexión de entre todas las cosas, en una plataforma digital. Cuando Leorio finalmente se fue por esa noche, él se estaba preparando para ir a dormir cuando la pantalla de su celular brillo con un nuevo mensaje del hombre.

El estuvo cerca de ignorar la notificación, pero no haría daño revisar. No es como si él fuera a pasar tiempo leyendo detenidamente la aplicación. Afortunadamente, los mensajes que el hombre envío no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba escrito en el perfil de Kurapika.

No eran comentarios desagradables o fotos injustificadas de sus genitales. Solo eran un par de preguntas sobre cómo iba su noche. Por extraño que parezca, a pesar de que se estaba preparando para dormir, sintió que debía tener la decencia de responder.

 _Lo siento. Mi amigo hizo mi perfil por mi. Voy a eliminar esto pronto._

Kurapika decidió no mencionar que el primer mensaje no fue escrito por él. Para su sorpresa la respuesta fue casi inmediata.

 **¿Por qué? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?**

Kuroro fue un poco más apresurado de lo esperado, pero al menos no exigía que salieran desde el principio.

 _No, no estoy saliendo con nadie. Solo no creo que este tipo de cosas sean correctas para mí._

No es que estuviera en contra de salir con alguien. Solo que la idea de usar una aplicación para encontrar una pareja parecía terriblemente extraño para él.

 **¿Entonces no estás interesado?**

Kurapika hizo una pausa. El sólo podría terminar la conversación ahí y olvidarse acerca del asunto.

 _Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo estoy. Parece que toda la premisa de esto se basa en las apariencias. Eso no parece una forma efectiva de conocer personas._

Eso lo hizo pensar -¿Con cuántos individuos habrá hablado este hombre con la app? ¿A cuantos habrá conocido en persona? Kurapika era probablemente uno de los muchos con los que estaba teniendo una conversación en medio de la noche.

 **Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso.**

Después de un momento, no llegaron más mensajes. El cansancio comenzó a afectarle y estaba siendo arrullado por el cansancio del día anterior. La pantalla parpadeo nuevamente con otro mensaje.

 **Te vi leyendo en una de tus fotos, entonces ¿Te gustan los libros de K.L.?**

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, se encontró respondiendo mucho más rápido esta vez.

 _Sí, ¡Me encantan sus obras! Ese libro es uno de mis favoritos. Me sorprende que pudieras identificarlo a esa distancia. ¿Lo conoces?_

 **Por supuesto. Conozco todos sus trabajos bastante bien. De hecho, es una de las razones por las que me interesé en tí.**

Kurapika tuvo que releer este mensaje un par de veces. Se sorprendió al sentir la repentina emoción por las palabras de Kuroro, cuando nunca antes había estado tan interesado en un desconocido.

 _Oh, es bueno saberlo. Tienen un complejo estilo de narración y amo como sus historias siempre te dejan deseando respuestas y explicaciones. Es increíble que puedas descubrir algo nuevo acerca de su narrativa no importa que tanto lo releas._

Tuvo que detenerse antes de terminar escribiendo un pergamino sobre este tema.

 _Entonces, ¿cuál es la otra razón?_

Silencio. Y entonces…

 **Tienes unas piernas realmente hermosas.**

 **Nota de la autora Seiyuna:** Estoy viva, no se tomen esto tan seriamente!

Esto fue escrito por mis amigos en LINE. Pase mi fin de semana en Tinder y no bromeó, coincido con este estudiante de medicina que tenía una foto sin camisa con una estanteria de manga en el fondo. Literalmente reconocí el manga de inmediato y el era uno de los dos chicos que le gustaba hxh de todos con los que coincidía.

Tendré capítulos más largos para el resto de este fic y subiré los otros fics que prometí pronto. ¡Gracias por su paciencia!

Siempre me falta motivación, así que no duden en dejar un comentario.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2** Aunque Kurapika ya había recibido anteriormente comentarios sugestivos, ésta era la primera vez que podía sentir su rostro calentarse. En cualquier otra situación, habría puesto los ojos en blanco y apagado su teléfono. Esta no fue la excepción.

Debería haber sabido a dónde conduciría esto cuando comenzó su conversación. Fue bastante emocionante que se encontró con otra persona que compartía el mismo gusto en la literatura, pero todo el concepto detrás de la aplicación seguía siendo extraño para él. Abandonando todos los pensamientos de aquel apuesto extraño, kurapika decidió dormir.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido después de una noche de estudio y distracción no deseada. Mientras estaba camino a clases, su teléfono en su bolsillo vibró. Hubo una notificación de la aplicación que exigía su atención y la abrió, descubriendo que había un nuevo mensaje. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de finalmente registrar las palabras de Kuroro.

 ** _Solo para tus ojos._**

Si estaba adormilado, ahora se encontraba completamente despierto. Esta iba a ser una de esas fotos de pene no solicitadas de las que tanto había oído hablar, ¿no es así?

Tenía miedo de mirar pero deslizó la pantalla de todos modos

Afortunadamente, era solo una foto inofensiva de una estantería lo que apareció en la pantalla. Estaba perfectamente ocupado con todos los libros de K.L. desde sus primeras obras publicadas hasta volúmenes inéditos en la parte inferior del estante. Otra foto reveló varias páginas exclusivas. Su reacción inicial fue de agradable sorpresa, por que eso era lo que uno sentía cuando había noticias de tu autor favorito del cual nunca han habido actualizaciones al público en general. Pero eso rápidamente se convirtió en sospecha ya que no había ninguna razón por la cual kuroro pudiera tener acceso a estas obras.

 _Buenos días. No esperaba esto en lo absoluto_.

La respuesta fue tan rápida como siempre, como si Kuroro hubiera estado esperando a que respondiera.

 ** _¿Qué tenías en mente? ;)_**

Si bien no sé oponía a un poco de coqueteo, no estaba listo para corresponder.

En cambio preguntó: _¿Qué es eso?_

 ** _¿Qué es que?_**

 ** _Es un emoticono de guiño con una cruz en la frente. He leído que usarlos puede hacer que las conversaciones parezcan menos formales._**

¿Cómo se supone que debía responder a eso? El uso de emoticonos no era exactamente congruente con el perfil del hombre con el que estaba hablando. Aunque no entendía qué significaba la cruz, simplemente negó con la cabeza y se rió.

 ** _¿Tal vez esperabas algo como esto?_**

Antes de que Kurapika pudiera responder, recibió otra foto, una que era mucho más íntima que la anterior.

Kuroro está a en la cama con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello negro revuelto entre las sábanas. Su camisa de vestir estaba completamente desabotonada, exponiendo sus tonificados abdominales y si vió correctamente, un tatuaje. Sus pantalones estaban desabrochados, lo que le permitió a Kurapika vislumbrar sus marcados huesos de la cadera. La pose era tan natural y vaga, y Kurapika tuvo que apartar sus ojos y convencerse fervientemente de que él no era el tipo de persona que puede excitar por algo como esto.

Era demasiado temprano para esto. Rápidamente desplazó la pantalla hacia abajo antes de que alguien pudiera ver la foto que le enviaron.

 _¿Envías cosas como estas a todos?_

 ** _Nuevamente, esto es solo para tí_**

Debería haber descartado su declaración como una muestra de palabrería, pero en su lugar kurapika se sintió extrañamente halagado. Estas fotos no se compartieron públicamente en el perfil de Kuroro, por lo que eran mucho más privadas.

 _Qué afortunado soy. Deberías vestirte para el trabajo en lugar de enviarme fotos de tu cuerpo._

 _Gracias por compartir tu colección de libros. Estoy emocionado por ver que estará publicando nuevos libros pronto._

Kurapika sonrió amablemente a su teléfono. Lo coloco en modo silencioso y lo guardó en su mochila para no tener la tentación de mirarlo durante clases. No solamente era el tipo de persona que no le gusta estar con el teléfono constantemente, sino que sus amigos lo consideraban un mal chateador, debido a que le tomaba días y semanas responder mensajes o llamadas. De por sí era sorprendente la cantidad de mensajes que había intercambiado con Kuroro.

Sacó su teléfono tan pronto como terminó la clase y descubrió que Kuroro le había enviado unos cuantos mensajes más, el más reciente marcaba una hora después del primero.

 ** _¿Cómo conociste los trabajos de K.L.? No son de un autor particularmente convencional, por lo que tengo curiosidad de saber acerca de qué fue lo que te hizo su fan._**

 ** _¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?_**

Kurapika se dirigió a un lugar tranquilo en la biblioteca para responder sus preguntas.

 _Estaba en clase, así que no pude responder. Mi primer trabajo fue en una librería, así que siempre echaba un vistazo a los nuevos lanzamientos para ver si había algo que me llamara la atención. De hecho me encontré con su primer libro por accidente._

Lo recordaba claramente, cómo descargo una nueva pila de libros sobre la mesa y un libro negro se le escapó. Levantó el libro del piso, palpó el cuerpo liso de la cubierta y lo examinó en búsqueda de daños. Había iniciales grabadas en plata, pero no encontró ningún título.

Por curiosidad, abrió el libro y escaneo las primeras páginas en busca de información al respecto. A pesar de trabajaría en una librería por años, ésta era la primera vez que encontró un libro tan peculiar. No estaba seguro si K.L. era el nombre del autor o el título del libro.

Después de consultar con su gerente, y de no haber información referente al libro, simplemente lo llevó a casa con él. Fue unos días después que recordó que aún tenía el libro en su mochila, así que decidió abrir el libro y leerlo.

Conocía la sensación de estar inmerso en un libro, pero había una neblina en su mente, como si hubiera estado separado del mundo por un momento. Al mirar el libro, no estaba seguro de cómo había leído una docena de páginas sin ningún recuerdo del contenido.

 _Al principio tuve problemas para entender su narrativa, pero solo porque estaba intentando encontrar algo que no estaba allí. Profundice en el libro, esperando encontrar algo escondido en el fondo, pero en su lugar habían más y más capas. Había una falta de un destino claro o respuesta a su escritura, pero eso era enteramente significativo y eso fue lo que exactamente me enamoró._

Era asombroso cuánta devoción inspiraba a través de sus palabras

 _Cuando la vida fue injusta conmigo, tenía el trabajo y solo eso, pero también tenía a K.L. desearía poder conocerlo un día y decirle cuanto signfican sus libros para mí._

Kurapika releyó los mensajes que envió, descubriendo que sus mensajes se volvían más largos cuando kuroro dirigía su conversación hacia los temas que le interesaban. Podía imaginar la intensidad que irradiaban sus palabras, a pesar de dejar algunos detalles fuera.

 _Lo siento. Debo aburrirte hablando tanto sobre ellos. No todos los días puedo encontrar un fan de él con quién hablar._

Miro la pantalla, deseando que llegara un nuevo mensaje. La respuesta de Kuroro tomó un tiempo, pero aún era mucho más rápido que Kurapika.

 ** _No te disculpes, me gusta hablar contigo y su amor por esos libros es realmente entrañable. Estaba preocupado de que tuvieras interés en fetiches extraños._**

Kurapika sintió algo parecido al alivio en ese momento, así como vergüenza de cómo no había actualizado el texto en su perfil.

 ** _¿Entonces eres un estudiante?_**

Después de todo, apenas sabían algo el uno del otro. Considero enviarle algo más visual después de recibir las fotos de esta mañana.

 _Si, tengo unos minutos antes de mi próxima clase._

Los mensajes de texto tenían el beneficio de hacer que kurapika fuera más audaz de lo habitual, ya que terminó abriendo la aplicación de la cámara e inclinando ligeramente su teléfono hacia arriba. Se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja, mostrando su solitario pendiente y tomó una foto. No era una gran fotografía ni nada inapropiado, especialmente con los polvorientos estantes de libros en el fondo, pero lo envío sin remordimientos.

Estaba un poco nervioso, pero la respuesta aún llegó en segundos.

 ** _¡Eres muy lindo! A veces es difícil imaginarte como una persona real._**

Eso hizo sonreír a Kurapika.

 _Se a lo que te refieres. Creo que estoy más acostumbrado a hablar en persona_.

A Kuroro le había tomado más tiempo responder, como si hubiera dudado de enviarlo o no, pero la propuesta era inevitable.

 ** _¿Te gustaría vernos pronto?_**

 **Nota de Seiyuna la autora:**

¿Vamos por la ruta del Sexting? Pienso que vamos por esa ruta. Espero que les guste el Smith ya que eso es todo lo que quiero escribir para los futuros capítulos :)

Tuve una cita en el museo de arte con un chico el pasado fin de semana y jamás le desearía eso a nadie. Fue la cita más aburrida que he tenido y todo el tiempo estuve soñando sobre cómo kuroro probablemente robaría esto o aquello. Los capítulos futuros serán más largos. Por favor siéntete libre de dejar un comentario.

También pueden comunicarse conmigo en Twitter o Tumblr.


End file.
